


The Curse of being Death's "Master"

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: MsysticMessenger MY way [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: "Master of Death" twist, AU, All aboard the Feels train, Angst, But Only For Harry, Depression, F/M, Harry and Seven both being super stubborn, Irony, Magic Curses, Mentions of Violence, and a super depressing AU at that, attempts at pushing away other's for their own safety, basically Death's a bitter sadistic asshole, both Saeyoung and Harry attempt this, dark themes, harry's a girl in this, her name's Harley, like seriously dark dark, metaphors about death and angels, reninarnation type thing, the AU part is mostly on the Harry Potter part/side, the violence is implied to be self-harm, their attempts fail so hard, will stick mostly to the canon 707 route, worried protective 707/Luciel/Saeyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: Harry or Harley as she's named in this newest life that Death has forced upon her out of his (her? their?) bitterness, and she's tired. Tired of watching everyone she's ever dared to love in any of her lifetimes to die, brutally and bloodily snatched away by Death's talons.She just want's it all to end. Seven, Luciel, tells her they'll break her curse together; does she dare hope?





	The Curse of being Death's "Master"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!: This piece of writing is dark as all hell. There will be blood, violence, death, (mention of) depression, etc. If you are NOT like/enjoy reading this kind of thing DON'T FUCKING READ IT.
> 
> You've been warned.

Harry pursed her lips as she stared at the ground, an unrecognizable look in her eyes. She had tried to push him—push Luciel—away, to keep him from coming to where she was. Because she already knew that if he came she wouldn’t be able to swallow her growing feelings and he’d die just like everyone else she’d ever dared to love. It hadn’t worked and he was there; she could feel the unshed tears at the corners of her eyes, fists clenched tightly at her sides—he was going on about how he was dangerous and that she should “just get over her feelings” for him, the irony of it all was almost laughable. She’d tried that already and he’d ruined that from happening by coming there. **_She didn’t want to watch anymore loved ones die damn it!_**

“It’s _ironic_.” She whispered, so sure that he wasn’t listening—that he was ignoring her in his own attempt to push her away. “It’s _ironic_ that would say you’re dangerous. Because by loving me—by me loving you, you are the one in danger.” She laughed an empty laugh, to herself and refused to look at him with his messy red hair and golden eyes like some kind of angel. “And it’s _ironic_ that death would fall in love with an angel.”

Luciel watched her now, “I’m not any kind of angel and you’re not death. I told you I’m dangerous and a woman as kind as you deserve someone better, someone respectable.”

“You keep saying that, but you don’t know.” Harry said. “You don’t know anything! Nothing! You don’t _understand_! **_I am cursed_**. Marked by this cursed scar on my forehead; to live and die repeatedly. Each time having to watching as my loved one’s are brutally ripped away from me by death. **_I am cursed_**. Loving me—being loved by me is a death sentence! You told me to get over my feelings, well news flash I’ve tried that already! Be-because I don’t want to watch you die, Seven!” She was sobbing now and Luciel was at a loss as to what to say.

“Harley…” But Harry just rushed off, he tried to follow after her, but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 When Harry finally returned her knuckles her bruised and bloodied, her glasses broken held together with tape—she hadn’t the energy nor desire to magically repair them—, she was covered in dirt, hair even more a rat’s nest than usual, and her lower lip was split with dried blood still caked on. Overall the sight sent Luciel into a panic.

“Harley! What!? Where!? How!?” She just brushed past him or tried to anyways, because he grabbed ahold of her wrist. “Harley what _happened_? _Where the hell did you go_!?” She continued to ignore him, keeping her head bowed so he couldn’t see her face. “I’m trying to protect you!”

Harry frowned, keeping her head bowed. “ _I_. _Don’t_. _Need_. **_Protection_**. You need protection from **_me_**. And my _stupid curse_.”

“I’ll break it.”

“What?”

“The curse. I’ll—no we’ll break it, together.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my sadistic side came out to play and so this came to be... All aboard the angst train for a trip through Feels town! Enjoy it ya masochistic fucks ಠ‿ಠ.
> 
> Dunno when I'll update this. That'll be whenever I'm feeling particularly sadistic again.


End file.
